Riku's ExBoyfriend
by The Black Rose 1995
Summary: Song Fic. Riku and Daiskue were dating... untell he left her for Risa. This is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate it if you review.


Riku's Ex- Boyfriend

_Hi well this is my first fanfiction so I would really appreciate it if you would review_

_and tell me if I'm really bad or good or just if you liked it. Well I'll_

_let you read now and hopefully review my story. Let _

_me remind you that I unfortunately do not_

_own D. N. Angle or any of the_

_characters or the _

_song that is used. Or Dark!(Sigh)_

_Just to clarify so you wont get confused._

_**Bold, Underlined, Italics**=are the lyrics to the song._

_'Italics'= are some ones thoughts._

Underlined= are flash backs.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

You know, I always kind of knew in the back of my mind that it would never work out between us. Me and Daiskue I mean.

We started going out when we were about 14 years old. I had had a crush on him since we were 12 but he only had eyes for my twin sister Risa, that continued for quiet some time until I had almost given up on him. But one day it seamed that he glanced at me and he couldn't look away, not that I was complaining. We started dating after that and I was so happy that I finally was with him. After four months of dating he said that he had fallen in love with me. It was one of the best days of my life at the time.

It was six months later that he started avoiding my phone calls and we hardly ever went on dates any more. A month later he started giving me those 'looks'. You know the ones where you have a feeling that hes comparing you to other girls.

_**'When he was seeing her you could see he had his doubts.'**_

Two weeks later he ended it with me. For Risa. He had realized that he had always loved her and that he was sorry for leading me on like that. I wasn't sorry for the black eye that I gave him. I wouldn't speak to Risa for three weeks until she ran in my room and throe herself on my feet crying and begging me to talk to her. When I did speak to her I made her cry.

The next day I announced that I was moving in with my Aunt Rebeca, my fathers sister, in Paris. I said it was for school but Daiskue and Risa knew the real reasons. The day before I left I made peace with Risa. We both cried that night. The next day as I was just about to get on the plain I heard some one calling my name. I looked behind me and saw Daiskue running after me and yelling my name and saying he was sorry and that he loved me.

'_**And now he's missing her because he knows he's missing o-o-o-out.'**_

I wanted to run into his arms and kiss him. I wanted to forget that he had broken my heart and I wanted to forget that he loved my sister, but instead I walked on the plane for Paris.

I loved every thing about Paris. My aunt Rebeca was the best Aunt anyone could wish for, the school was amazing, the food was delicious, I was friends with almost every one at the school and I no longer was living in Risa's shadow.

I wrote Risa at least one letter a weak and told her how happy I was there.

About a month later I got a letter from Daiskue telling me that he loved me and that he was sorry and that I was always in his thoughts and that no girl could compare to me.

_**'And now its haunting him the memory's like a ghost.**_

_**And he's so terrified cause none else comes close.'**_

I throe it away.

Now, these days I fell sorry for him. But he was the one who ended it not me. He was the one that didn't know what he was giving up. He was the one that made the mistake of leaving me for my sister. That is why he is my ex-boyfriend.

_**'He's the guy that you should fell sorry for,**_

_**He had the world but he thought that he wanted more,**_

_**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then**_

_**I owe it all to my girls ex-boyfriend.'**_

It was around that time that I meat Dark Mouse.

Flash Back

~*~*~*~*~

I was in the girls looker room after soccer practice and was taking my time getting dressed. Everyone had already gone home and I let my thoughts wonder to Risa. We had never spent this long apart and I was missing my girly, hyper, irresponsible little sister terribly now. Before I even noticed I had tears streaming down my face and was about to put on my shirt. Then I heard someone. I wiped my head around to see a boy about a year or two older then me with long uneven purposely messy dark purple hair and beautiful violet eyes standing only three yards away from me. He was staring with wide eyes at my face.

I gasped in as much air as possible and screamed at the top of my longs "**PERVERT!!!!"** I grabbed for the heaviest object around me and throe it at his head as hard as I could. It hit his forehead and he stepped back holding the now red lump on he's forehead. I throe another object at him and he lost his balance and fell to the floor unconscious. I pulled my shirt on and was about to run out of there. But as I hurried out I glanced down at him and stopped dead in my tracks. For some reason I felt like I couldn't leave him there. All my anger went away as I studied his face more closely. At first glance I could clearly see that he was attractive but when I actually look at his face I could see that he was gorgeous. He had a natural tan and was very muscular. He was waring a black muscle shirt and dark wash jeans.

His eyes slowly opened and my breath got stuck in my throat when I saw his eyes again. He was leaning on one of his elbows and the other hand was holding his forehead. "Are you ok?" I quietly asked him. He looked at me and his eyes widened in surprise and an emotion that looked like wonder or amazement. "I asked if you were alright are you going to answer or not?!" I said. he blinked in surprise. "Um, yes. I'm ok. Whats your name?" the boy said.

I was a bit taken back. I just made him unconscious and he was asking me who I was. Weird. "Riku. And you are?" I said standing now. "Dark." he told me standing now being a few inches taler then me. "So, Dark what are you doing in the girls locker room?" my temper instantly kicked in as I glared at him. "Um." was his only reply. I rolled my eyes and saw how late it was on the clock. "Shit." I whispered under my breath.

"What?" Dark asked me. "I have to get home, I'm late." I told Dark. What he said next really surprised me. "I'll walk you home." I dropped my bag and stared at him. "What?" Dark ashed me confused. "You have got to be kidding me, right? Call me crazy but, I don't wont a pervert like you walking me home." I told him defensively. "Pervert." he scoffed at me. "Riku you wound me with your cold words." he said in a teasing voice.

"Whatever pervert." I said while walking out. Dark followed me home asking questions about me and telling me about himself. By the end of the walk I was almost kind of sad to see him go. Almost.

"Dark, you can leave now." I said for the tenth time. I was getting really annoyed now. He just looked at me with a smirk on his face. "I'll leave if you agree to let me walk you to school tomorrow." I looked at him like he was crazy. "No. Now leave." he sighed at my response and the smirk came back on his face. "Gee, I wonder what your aunt well think of me when she comes home." My eyes widened. "She won't be able to because you won't be here!" I yelled. "Not untill you agree to let me walk you to school tomorrow." for some reason I wanted to smack that smirk of his right of his perfect face. "Fine. Come get me at 7." I told him not being happy about it. His smirk terned into a smile as he said "Great, then it's a date." he winked at me as he walked away. I was socked for a second before I yelled at him from my door "It-Its not a date!" I slammed the door but I still heard him laughing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End flashback

_**'So then along comes me, this undeserving mess**_

**Who would believe my life would be so blessed.'**

After time it turned into a regular thing. Him walking me to and from school I mean. He learned all about me and I learned more about Dark. Like how he and his twin brother Krad were born in Japan but moved to Paris after there parents died in a car crash to live with there only living uncle and aunt. And how he loves music and can play the guitar and how he and Krad are complete opposites and how he was a year older then me.

Over time he became my best friend and almost every girl at school wanted my head on a stick. We were always next to each other and people never said just Dark or just Riku they said Dark and Riku. I got to meet his brother Krad and we became good friends. I remember my aunt teasing me about me scoring a French boy. I remember on weekends we would hangout at my place and watch tv all night. I remember on his seventeenth birthday we had a movie night and fell asleep on the couch, my head on his shoulder, his arms around me and an emptied boil of popcorn between us. I remember on my sixteenth birthday we went to the Eiffel Tower at night. I was afraid of heights and I clung on to him and how he laught and I remember how pretty it looked when the lights came on and how Dark was only looking at me. I remember Dark kissing me that night. On that night I realized I was in love with Dark.

_**'Two years ago when you left all that debris**_

_**Who would have known it would leave everything I need'**_

We started dating and I sent a picture of him to Risa telling her everything. I got a phone call from her a weak later. She told me she was jealous and that she was so prode about my taste in men. She also told me that she was dating Satoshi and that Daiskue is going to cry when he finds out about me and Dark.

_**'He's the guy that you should feel sorry for**_

_**He had the world but he thought that he wanted more**_

_**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then**_

_**I owe it all to my girls ex- boyfriend**_

_**If it wasn't for him, I would still be searching**_

_**If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't know my best friend**_

_**If it wasn't for him, you would be able to see**_

_**That if it wasn't for him, he'd be as happy as me**_

Dark and I are planing on going to visit Risa and every one this summer. Dark said he wants to go rub it in Daiskue's face that he won.

_**'****When she and I settle down, you can bet**_

_**that he is gonna have to settle for less**_

_**He's someone I would hate to be**_

_**I got the girl and he's left with just the memory'**_

_**'He's the guy that you should feel sorry for**_

_**he had the world but he thought that he wanted more.**_

_**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then**_

_**I owe it all to my girls ex-boy friend.'**_

These days I'm thankful to Daiskue for ending it with me because if he hadn't done that then I never would have met Dark and I probably would have gone my entire life not knowing what real love felt like. So, I don't regret meting Daiskue because what he did is what brought me to Dark.

_**'If it wasn't for him, I would still be searching**_

_**If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't know my best friend**_

_**It it wasn't for him, you would be able to see**_

_**That if it wasn't for him he'd be as happy as me.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, Love it? Hate it? Let me remind you this is my first fanfiction

So I would really appreciate it if you would tell me

What you think of it. Ok so hope you

injoyed reading it and let

remind you that

I own

nothing. Not even

DARK!

(sob!!)


End file.
